No Left Socks
by ericapeace1
Summary: Trolls: they steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that! A story of the struggle to regain the left socks of all the vikings in Berk. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

No Left Socks

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon (unfortunately)

This is my first fic...might not be the greatest, but please review so I can improve with later chapters! Thanks :)

Sorry the chapter's a bit short; I'll try to make the next few longer.

Chapter 1

Hiccup yawned, meandering along on the way back to his house. It was nearly sunset and he had been out all day flying with Toothless. He was looking forward to sleeping the rest of the day away. He gave a luxurious stretch, managing to wave at a passing villager.

"Hey, Hiccup, how was flying?"Astrid asked.

His head whipped around; he hadn't noticed her. "Oh... it was great! The wind was especially strong today. I almost got blown off!" he mumbled. With an awkward wave, he walked away. '_Why am I always so awkward around her?' _he wondered. Oh well. Now was not the time to be wondering about that. Now was the time for sleep.

The door to his house was a struggle to open as always. Why did Vikings have to make their surroundings so heavy? '_Probably so they didn't break anything,' _he supposed.

He reached his room and flopped onto his bed. Finally, some rest. Flying around on a dragon really took it out of you. He wiggled around for a bit until he got comfortable, and was asleep almost immediately.

Hiccup awoke to a general hubbub. Most of the villagers were yelling at the top of their considerable voices. "Wha's going on?" he mumbled sleepily, stumbling out of his room and pulling on his goatskin vest. He ran out of the house, still half-asleep.

A few of the villagers ran by, yelling something unintelligible. "Hey!" he called after them. "Wait!" They kept running. They either couldn't hear them or didn't care enough to talk.

"Hiccup!" It was Astrid. "Hiccup, the entire village is missing their left socks!"

"Wha'?" he was speechless. He shook his head rapidly, trying to gather his thoughts. "What do you mean they're missing their left socks? How can they even tell which sock is the left one?"

Astrid shook her head impatiently. "Most Vikings label their socks so that they get a more battle-ready fit. All the socks labeled as 'left' have vanished. Gobber suspects trolls."

Finally, something made sense. "Oh yeah, he was always going on about how trolls will steal socks, but only the left ones."

Astrid nodded. "He's convinced half the village. I think they might be planning a raid. The only problem is that no one knows where the trolls' secret base is. We've never been able to find it! We hardly even see them normally."

"Well that would be a problem for normal villagers but not for Toothless and I!" Hiccup gave a sharp whistle. Immediately, the ominous shrieking sound that was now so familiar to Hiccup filled the air.

"Nightfury! Get down!" someone screamed. Hiccup sighed. '_I guess old habits die hard,'_ he thought.

"Toothless!" he called. "Come here buddy!" Immediately the nightfury was visible, his powerful wing beats bringing him safely and gently to the ground. Hiccup scrambled into the waiting saddle, and he could feel the dragon's muscles tighten subtly, ready to loft them off the ground. Hiccup strapped himself in and turned to talk to Astrid.

"Toothless and I will scout out the camp and get the villagers' socks back! It'll be no problem if we have airpower."

Astrid nodded. "Just try not to let things go horribly wrong, okay?" Stretching up, she managed to kiss him on the cheek. "Good luck Hiccup!"

Hiccup was still watching her as Toothless rose into the air and streaked away.

Sooo...first chapter over with, on to the next one! Please review! This is my first fic so please keep the flames to a minimum. Constructive critisism is always welcome! =3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know it's been a while…I've been thinking a lot about this story, and I'm not entirely sure where to go right now…it's not on hiatus, but it might be a while before the next chapter comes out. Writers' block has struck XD but I hope to get it out by June at the latest…with luck, and a bit of thought. It'll help to have more time in a few weeks when school is out (woo!)

Sorry, again. I'm not usually this bad at continuing a story :'( please don't eat me!


End file.
